Fate and Luck
by Divine-Feline
Summary: I don't know what I'm writing this for but it can't hurt to read it. It should only take up a little of your time. Oh, and MarySue dies. I haven't really mentioned MiddleEarth yet, but I'll get there, its the basic plot of 'people get thrown into MiddleEa


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that the estate of Tolkien owns, and I don't claim to. I don't even own Mary-Sue, though I'm much less distressed by that.

Note from the Authoress: I have no idea what I'm doing, I've woken up with a pulsing pain in my abdomen and am now proceeding to type. There is no outline, so lets see how this goes.

* * *

The prologue, in which Mary-Sue dies, a hobo is sad, and some random people get knocked through a portal.

* * *

Mary-Sue meandered down the street. With a perfectly pointed pink stiletto she kicked a pebble from her path.

She sighed and sat on the street curb. She pondered upon the precarious perch her lifepath had come to halt at. Her parents were dead, killed by a rampaging homicidal maniac who her father had angered one night outside the Opera House. She now lived with her uncle, a violent man who would come home drunk and beat her regularly.

She lowered her head to her hands, elbows upon her knees, and let a single tear fall from a clear azure eye.

"Hey there little lady" She heard a rough voice say from above her "Ya got any spare change". She looked up into the scarred face of a heroin addict. "No!" She cried, "I have nothing!" her tears now flowing freely. "I have nothing to live for, no-one loves me" "Aww" said the scruffy looking man "I'll love you". She blinked her tears away to see his hideous leer and was overcome by a kind of instinctual terror that makes one want to get far, far away from its cause.

She jumped up in a fluid motion and sprinted forward. Before one sprints forward one should always distinguish exactly where forward leads. For Miss Mary-Sue forward led straight into traffic.

When the red convertible hit Mary-Sue she folded like a rag doll and went flying.

Fate seems to adore young women named Mary-Sue and always leaves them an option to escape certain doom. Luck though detests these girls and whenever possible obstructs Fate and her protégées.

Luck would have her way today.

The air shimmered as though in a heat wave at a spot almost at the end of Mary-Sues trajectory.

This spot just happened to be in the middle of the almost deserted sidewalk.

A group of people just happened to turn the corner and walk towards this shimmering patch of air.

As Mary-Sue was thrown through the air she felt a moment of complete peace. She realized that she hadn't really been born for this world and would soon be somewhere much, much better.

She smiled, her perfect features arranging themselves into the very embodiment of contentment.

And then she knocked into some very incontinently placed humans.

There was a moment of universal puzzlement because, come on, who places people in a Mary-Sues trajectory.

Then everything seemed to happen very quickly and in a jumble of limbs. The force of Mary-Sues impact caused several of the people to stumble forward, right into that shimmering patch of air. The air seemed to sense something wrong and tried to close in on itself, but three people had already been shoved through it and had not appeared on the other side. When it did succeed in annihilating itself it had failed in its one purpose for existence which was to transport Mary-Sue to another realm.

Mary-Sue herself ended up sprawled upon the pavement, lying on top of a very startled boy. As her lifeblood soaked the ground she lifted her head and looked into the boy's eyes. A spark of electricity was felt, just by the two of them, and, as Mary-Sue died, she knew that it was in the arms of her one true love.

Across the street and someway down a very disappointed heroin addicted hobo wondered why he couldn't ever seem to make any friends.

In a realm far outside of your comprehension twin sisters were playing, one, being Luck, stuck her tongue out at the other, being Fate, who stormed away in a huff.

In another realm, which you may find out about in greater detail if there is ever a second chapter three bodies landed together in an undignified heap.

* * *

Is alliteration and absence of indents a crime?

Tell me and/or give me moral support by reviewing.

Or you could just review to tell me I suck, anything that gets the all important count up.


End file.
